Naruto Shippuden: The Nightmare Princess
by Kunoichi101
Summary: After Yume Yukisaki completed the nightmare game, Ayumu summons her along with Rika, Pana, Seiichi, Kuta, Tsukida, Yori Yukisaki, and Yoji, the former eighth nightmare and the current shinobi of Inyogakure. The shopkeeper saw a dream vision about a kunoichi with a Shoton. However, Yori and Yume must find this kunoichi alone.
1. Prologue: Fate

**Prologue: Fate**

_"It all happened after I met a kunoichi with a special element, Shoton. After I reunited with my friends, my cousin, my twin brother, and Yoji-san from Inyogakure... however, I realized this and everything I saw from a mist. It's because of him I'd never trust."_

Yume Yukisaki, a Konoha kunoichi and the Ally of the Byakugan, dodged the bats used by a user. A man wore a purple loose-fitting vest that showed his chest. The rest of his mid-section were covered with bandages. He wore a light blue poncho-like item around his neck and wore black wrist warmers and tan pants with dark brown sandals. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. This shinobi who used bats was Rinji.

The Hyuga clan's ally doesn't show hesitiation, but her white eyes showed a former hatred and determination while evading his bats. Some bats were suddenly crystalized by a Shoton kunoichi. A kunoichi with a light blue hair in a spiky ponytail appeared before Rinji. She wore a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wore a one piece red suit. She wore calf-length brown sandal boots.

This Shoton user Yume met, of course, her name is Guren. During their battle against Rinji, Rika cried for Yume and Pana comforted her ninja tool kunoichi, embracing her from the painful battle. Yori watched his twin sister with a tall shinobi named Gozu. Of course, he was with Guren before they left Otogakure.

_"I wanted to protect everyone, who are important and precious to me. But... after I met Guren... I realized this special feeling. Yes, this white flower... I won't forget this flower all this time. It was Kai-sensei's favorite flower. A white camellia."_

A white flower fell on the lake and was crystalized by Guren's Shoton.

_"It was like... Guren and I... have someone who is precious to us."_


	2. Chapter 1: The Three-Tails

**Chapter 1: The Three-Tails**

Somewhere in the misty lake, the twin siblings of Musashi Hyuga and Chinata Yukisaki came here, seeing the mist surrounding them. Yume wore a white cloak with a hood and Yori wore a black poncho.

"This lake," Yume noticed the lake encased with a hidden mist. "This is where it lived all this time."

"Yeah. Ayumu-san told us to be careful," Yori mentioned to his protective twin sister.

She nodded and replied, "Let's go."

After coming the lake with a mist, the twins stood on the motorboat. While on the boat, Yori steered it while Yume used her Byakugan to make sure if encountering something dangerous.

"Find anything?" he asked.

The Ally of the Byakugan shook her head. "Something's not right, but... I think it's still in the water after all," she answered.

Suddenly, the twins felt an enormous wave on the lake while staying still on the boat, showing them a surprise attack.

"Something inside the lake already realizes that we're here as well." he realized.

After noticing the wave from the lake, something appeared in front of the twin siblings. A large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. The eyes of the monster are dark and have red pupils. Its right eye is constantly closed, indicating some sort of injury.

"This is the Three-Tails!" Yume realized the appearance's of the tailed beast.

"Ayumu-san's right. This monster was from her dream vision," Yori knew about Three-Tails. "Hang on, I have a bad feeling about—"

The Three-Tails used its water ball, destroying their boat and separating the two as well.

"Yume!" he shouted.

Yume got out from the broken boat and stood on the water. The Three-Tails came to the Ally of the Byakugan began to use its water again. She used her Byakugan and dodged its water ball. She began to notice its right eye.

_"Its right eye. It's like an injury." _she analyzed the Three-Tails' closed eye.

Yori went towards his twin sister and noticed that she's all right after dodging the water ball from the Three-Tails.

"Yori, we need to attack its right eye. We might defeat the Three-Tails together." she stated.

"Is that so? Then in that case... You ready?"

She nodded and answered to her twin brother, "Yes."

"Here we go!"

"Yamiton: Yami Ryu no Jutsu!" Yori summoned his dark dragon with dark chakra.

She used her katana, showing a wind slash. "Kazekiri!"

A dark dragon and a wind slash went towards the Three-Tails' right eye. Its right eye got injured by the twins' techniques and blindly went on a rampage, making a larger tidal wave. The Yukisaki twins became shocked as the wave washed them away separately. After the wave came to them, Yori swan quickly, looking for Yume. Looking for her quickly, he noticed that she held on the floating wood from the motorboat.

"Yume!"

He swan towards her, only to encounter the tailed beast's water ball and tried to dodge it. Dodging the water ball, he became unconscious and got washed away. On the other hand, Yume's eyes opened slightly, realizing that she can't find her twin brother.

_"Yori..." _Suddenly, she heard a song played by a leaf flute, somewhere in this lake. She even noticed the mist engulfed her while listening to the leaf flute. _"Huh? What's happening?"_

Listening to a song, she began to close her eyes slowly as she fell asleep unconsciously. She was somehow taken somewhere from the lake and a figure in the mist appeared on the lake, noticing that Yume was taken by the mist. The figure appeared on the lake was none other than Kabuto Yakushi, the medical-nin of Otogakure and Orochimaru's assistant. He grinned after seeing Yume's return to Akumu no Kuni and then disappeared within the mist as well.

"Welcome back, my dearest Yume."

Before it happened, Ayumu, the dream shopkeeper summoned the Yukisaki twins, Tsukida, Seiichi, Kuta, Rika, Pana, and Yoji. Yoji was once the eighth nightmare and now a shinobi of Inyogakure after meeting his two shishos once again. Of course, Seiichi and Rika's chichiue Seirin, and Pana's guardian, Shaolin. They came to her at the room of dream doors.

"The reason why I summoned you all is that I've a dream vision just now." Ayumu stated. "From my dream vision, there's a kunoichi in the Akumu no Kuni."

"A kunoichi in the Akumu no Kuni?" Rika replied. "I thought Akuma Akumu only appear in that land."

"That's very true, Rika-chan. However, she destroyed those Akuma Akumu she encountered by using her kekkei genkai," the dream shopkeeper answered.

They became surprised except for Yoji, who seems to realize about a kunoichi with a kekkei genkai.

"What?!"

"She destroyed those Akuma Akumu by herself?" Kuta shockly exclaimed.

"If she uses her kekkei genkai, you know what's her ability, Ayumu-san?" Tsukida asked.

"Well, I have proof about her kekkei genkai," Ayumu mentioned.

The dream shopkeeper showed the Yukisaki twins, Team Tsukida, Rika, Pana, and Yoji pink shards.

"Wow, those are pretty." Rika commented.

Yume analyzed the pink shards and realized the kunoichi's kekkei genkai.

"Ayumu-san, these shards you showed us. This kunoichi's kekkei genkai is Shoton, right?" Yume implied.

Yori, Tsukida, Kuta, Seiichi, Rika, and Pana became surprised that Yume stated the kunoichi's kekkei genkai.

"Wait, you mean those shards are crystals?" Yori stated.

Yoji knew those pink rose crystal shard before. The reason he suddenly realized was the kunoichi Ayumu mentioned.

"Ayumu-san, can you show us your dream vision?" he asked.

"Why, of course, Yoji-kun. It's best to show you all about the Shoton kunoichi," she replied.

She showed her dream vision to them by closing her eyes. The room with dream doors became the illusion of the Akumu no Kuni. The Akumu no Kuni is a land with nightmares and shadow monsters called Akuma Akumu. This nightmare land like Yume no Kuni has many kinds of dimensional location. This time, there was a mist surrounded the forest.

The Hyuga's ally and the shinobi of Inyogakure saw the Shoton kunoichi surrounded by many Akuma Akumu. She had a light blue hair in a spiky ponytail, red lipstick, and black eyes. She wore a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under her attire, she wore a one piece red suit. She wore calf-length brown sandal boots.

She encased all the Akuma Akumu in pink-rose crystal. With the shadows became imprisoned, the crystal shattered into pieces of shards and the Akuma Akumu disintegrate along with these.

Seeing the kunoichi from Ayumu's dream vision, Rika, Pana, Tsukida, Kuta, and Seiichi became awe and yet impressed by the kunoichi's Shoton.

"Whoa, she's beautiful! She can destroy those Akuma Akumu one at the time!" Kuta complied.

"So this is the Shoton kunoichi. She's amazing," Tsukida stated.

After they watched Ayumu's dream vision of the Shoton kunoichi, the illusion disappeared, returning to the way it was.

"Who is she? I never knew that she has that kekkei genkai." Pana stated.

"Yeah." Rika agreed.

Yume noticed the flame shinobi showed slightly surprise and asked him, "What's wrong, Yoji-san?"

Suddenly, Yoji recognized the appearance of the Shoton user and her abilities. He began to say something in front of them and the dream shopkeeper.

"Guren..."

Everyone except Ayumu became shockly surprised when Yoji said about the Shoton user.

"Wait! You know her, Yoji-san?" Rika implied.

"Yeah, I never knew she's here in that place," he realized. "Something bothers me. How did Guren came here?"

"From the dream vision I forsaw, Guren entered a mysterious door that led to the Akumu no Kuni," Ayumu stated. "I had a feeling that she can't find a way out sooner or later."

"You mean..." Yori replied.

Ayumu nodded. "Yori-kun, Yume-sama. I believe you need to find her before anything happens to her."

"Where could we find her in the Akumu no Kuni?" Yume asked.

"According to my dream vision, she went to a lake with a mist," the dream shopkeeper answered. "Yume-sama, Yori-kun. Please be caution. There's something dangerous from that lake."

"Something dangerous?" Yori replied. "What is it?"

"In that misty lake, there's a tailed beast called the Three-Tails."

After Yume and Yori came to the misty lake, encountering and defeating the Three-Tails altogether, the separation caused the twins from the rampage at the lake. Will they reunited again while finding the Shoton kunoichi named Guren?


End file.
